Dynamic Entry
by Xtase
Summary: Sasuke only wants to look up a few scrolls in the storeroom to perfect his new ninjutsu. Little does he know that his studly aniki has followed him into the scroll chamber. And he's in the mood for some scorching lovemaking. Pure smut. ItaSasuIta. Potential twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

I hereby declare that I claim no rights to **NARUTO © 1999 by Kishimoto Masashi/SHUEISHA Inc. **and receive no monetary benefit for any narrative I publish hereafter based on this manga or any of its other media adaptations.

Warnings are in place for slash (male on male coupling), incest, graphic sexual content and strong language.

-Xtase

_Hello my dears. I'm feeling a bit better today, and have decided to gift you with the best thing since sliced bread, chocolate and Wi-Fi internet access. And that is the Uchihacest! My tummy is flipping in excitement. Now brace yourselves, this is going to be freaky as hell. It's so long. But it's still hot; I'm sure you'll love it!_

_This is meant to be a oneshot, but I'm thinking of making a bonus chapter dedicated to when the Uchiha brothers actually do have time to have sex. To be honest, I'm a bit scared to write it; my sequels sometimes pale in comparison to their originals. It all depends on your responses. If you guys do like this as it is, I will keep it as a oneshot._

_Due to the racy nature of this fic, I believe the site may remove this story. I know very well that this sort of content is not allowed here, but I don't really care._

_Rules were meant to be broken! I'll post whatever I like, even if they remove it, JaJaJa! _

_But do not fear; in case this unfortunate event occurs I have another account at adultfanfiction and redcurtain (aka perdemon). I've uploaded all my stories there under the same penname I use here. I will also upload any story I write in future to all my accounts. So rest assured my lovelies, and enjoy!_

The only illumination in that dark store room came from a bolt of sunlight shining from the high window. It made the dust particles dancing in the air look like little light specks. There, amongst the musky aged scrolls, within the crown of the Jounin's tower; Uchiha Sasuke was feverishly sucking on his brother's tongue.

Feeling the hot muscle suddenly withdraw to lash against his own. Slipping out of his mouth and tracing the shape of his lips. And then Itachi's hot mouth descended again, and again he thrusts his tongue deep into Sasuke's mouth. Again it entwines with his own before withdrawing once more. Sasuke growled and impatiently shoved his tongue into his aniki's mouth. He could taste spice and salt in his moist cavern. And this is what Itachi had wanted, to draw Sasuke inside his mouth, where his naughty tongue lay in wait.

Itachi sighs as he buries his fingers in the thick unruly hair at the back of his brother's head and pulls him closer. And Sasuke begins to groan mightily when he trills a lusty tune on his tongue. His erection was springing to life. He felt the powerful, rolling waves of pleasure feed his arousal. They moved in tandem with every flick of Itachi's tongue. And when Itachi began slowly rubbing his own bulge against him, he felt his knees quake.

"Niisan," he murmured against Itachi's lips. His gorgeously warm, tender lips.

The same lips that Sasuke had been quite surprised to feel pressed against his own not five minutes earlier. He had wandered up here in search of reference scrolls specialising in raiton techniques and nature transformation. His head had been positively burring with thoughts of the new jutsu he was working on creating. He had not realised someone had followed him there until it was too late. Not that he was complaining that his drop-dead gorgeous aniki was accosting him in a storage room. Not at all; they hadn't been this close for ages.

Sasuke gently rubbed Itachi's scalp through his smooth, shiny hair. Their lips slowly, slowly detached; a silvery thread of saliva connected them still. And they gazed at each other for a moment, with heavy bedroom stares. Sasuke felt his dick throb at the sight of the barely concealed passion swirling in the depths of Itachi's eyes. With great deliberation, Sasuke lowered his hands to his belt. Itachi's eyes followed the movement with interest. He watched as his brother slowly undid the buckle and partially unzipped his dark pants. And then the man had to chuckle deeply at the sight he beheld next. Sasuke wasn't wearing anything underneath his pants.

Itachi's hand suddenly whipped out and caught his wrist in an iron grip. His tongue flickered across his lips as he fixed his eyes intently on that mouth-watering cock. That thick, creamy shaft nestled quite nicely in fine black pubic hair. It was straining against the half-open zipper of Sasuke's trousers. He could actually see it pulsating, see the blood vessels thrumming with Sasuke's beating pulse. Itachi let go of Sasuke's hand, looking at him sternly. His brother obeyed and let his hand fall limply to his side.

"Good boy," Itachi goaded, and proceeded to place his hands on his brother's lean hips. He instinctively jerked, causing his shirt to slightly ruck up. A sliver of his firm white abdomen came into view, with the faintest hints of a happy trail tapering up towards his navel.

Gently, Itachi's hands slipped the shirt up, exposing those heavenly muscles to his intense scrutiny. He tugged the black long-sleeved shirt up, up until those nipples came into view. Itachi felt the blood thud dully in his crotch and a low purr set up in his throat. He _loved _those nipples, those blessed little nubs. His breath shuddered out of him as he recalled all the occasions he had suckled those dusty pink candy drops until they had turned red. Until Sasuke was practically sobbing in his lust.

And it would be no different now. Sticking out his dripping tongue, he firmly licked the nipple to his right. Sasuke gasped harshly at the sensation. Itachi smirked against the skin of his brother's chest before mercilessly ravaging the nubs. There was no time for gentle teasing; he was supposed to be on guard duty in half an hour. Itachi focussed on his task with a vengeance.

Sucking hard, nibbling often, until Sasuke felt his nipples tingling with hickies. He was groaning deeply and shamelessly grinding against his brother. His hands clawed at his aniki's thick black hair as he leaned on a coveniently low, conveniently close shelf. The blood was rushing through his veins and pounding in his skull with such force that he began to lose his ability to form thought. All but one thing was pushed from his mind. He wanted to fuck with Itachi. _Now._

Forcibly pushing his brother off his chest, Sasuke began to tear at his own clothes. Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow at his antics, a smug smile playing on his lips.

"Impatient aren't we, Sasuke." it was a statement, not a question.

"Shut up," rasped his little brother. Then he hissed sharply as he loosed his aching dick. It literally bounced out of his pants, bobbing hypnotically in mid air, precum leaking out of its tip. Itachi had great trouble stifling the sizzling groan that had risen to his throat at the sight of that pipe. His eyes zeroed in on it hungrily, and his mouth yearned to feel that girth stretch its walls.

"Quickly," he urged, sitting down on the bench and spreading his legs wide, nearly enducing a seizure in his aniki. He had wanted to tease his otouto a little longer but couldn't resist anymore, Sasuke was right. _Fuck waiting._

Pressing his his hands into Sasuke's firm thighs he dipped down and swallowed his little brother whole. Burying his nose in the black thatch of hair; deep throating him. Sasuke immediately screeched in pleasure. He wasn't sure if anyone had heard that, but right now he couldn't care less. All he cared about was the overwhelming heat of Itachi's mouth as he savagely sucked him off. The feeling of his eyes rolling back into his head and his hips disengaging from his control was all he knew. And his hips were going berserk. Bucking and fucking his aniki's mouth. He had to look, had to see. And so he did, and then his dick erupted as his volcanic orgasm ripped through him. The sight of his aniki's face had been too much; moisture shimmering on his brow and precum dripping from the corner of his lips. And Itachi staring up at him with his fuck-me eyes. Sasuke thought he was going to pass out. But he couldn't. Not yet.

"Niisan," he choked. He lay on his back and spread his firm ass. "Hurry..."

Itachi swallowed hard. Sasuke was shoving that delicious pink pucker in his face. Hurry. Yes - they should. They han't much more than 15 minutes left. Without delay Itachi thrust his cum-lathered tongue into his brother while fumbling with the zipper of his trousers.

Sasuke moaned gently and wiggled his butt closer. Itachi was rasping his tongue against his taint, then lapping at his heavy sac. Licking the softness of his shaft. Sucking gently at the head, milking him of the last of his seed. Then Itachi withdrew and leaned over him.

He looked down at his beautiful little brother. At his flushed cheeks and his bruised nipples. At his toned, sculpted abs and magnificently defined pectorals. Itachi massaged his thigh in his left hand and fondled his perfect ass in the other. So sexy. He made him feel so horny...

Itachi's dick was dripping wet, and he pressed himself against Sasuke's opening. Lubing him up, preparing him for penetration. And finally, with a guttural groan, he sank into his brother. The muscles in Sasuke's abdomen clenched as he felt himself being invaded. He bit his full lower lip and tried to adjust to the sensation. And Itachi waited, waited until his left thigh twitched uncontrollably, until Sasuke nodded his head and pressed closer, before he began to dish out a most spectacular fucking to his little brother's ass.

He thrust into Sasuke from an angle, rotating his hips in a tight, lateral arc. Swirling it around his insides.

"Oh yeah, twist your dick up in me," he murmured with fervour.

Itachi began feverishly sucking on his brother's Adam's apple, feeling his moans vibrate deliciously on his tongue. Feeling Sasuke's cock begun to harden against his belly. Because of his sex, because of _him. _And when he had finished his ministrations, he crushed his mouth agaist Sasuke's. Nipping and biting, forcing the lips apart. Sinfully allowing the tongue he found to dance with his own. They were both moaning into the kisses, ravaging each other's mouths until their lips were swollen.

"Niiiisaaaan," Sasuke's erection was poking his hipbone. It sent tremors down his spine. His knees were beginning to quake; he wouldn't last much longer. Itachi's thrusts were becoming less coordinated as he began to lose focus. And Sasuke began to push down on his swollen cock, rippling the walls of his rectum. He was once again fully erect, and was only turned on more at the twisted expression on his lover's face.

Itachi's back had snapped back in a bow-like arch, and his arms were planted on either side of Sasuke's body to support himself. A desperate moan escaped him, the man was helpless against the assault his otouto had waged on his senses. His thrusting had become frantic and confused. His eyes were glassy and raised to the heavens as he fucked the hell out of his kid brother.

"Yeah, fuck me harder, Niisan." Sasuke egged him on. His brother made a faint, incoherent noise in reply.

But he had heard, and he rutted into Sasuke even _faster _and _sharper. _Itachi leaned forward and buried his head against Sasuke's neck. And Sasuke could hear his shallow, rapid breathing. He wrapped his arms around his brother's clothed back. "Cum inside me, Niisan," he sighed.

And then something in Itachi shattered. Whether it was his conscience, his sense of responsibility, or his very _sanity, _Itachi did not know and did not care to know. All that mattered now was hammering into his brother so fast and hard his own hips would look like a blur and Sasuke's eyes would rattle in their sockets. The sweat was dripping from his chin as Itachi clenched his bared teeth. And with one final punishing thrust, Itachi came long and hard inside his otouto.

Sasuke writhed underneath him as he felt the his aniki deposit a rather large shot of cum into his bowels. Itachi had collapsed bonelessly on top of him. All dead weight except for his hips, which were still pumping as if they didn't know when to stop. Eventually their gyrations slowed down to a gentle sliding motion. Itachi had his head laid out on his chest. He smoothed the wet strands away from his stunning face as his brother's eyes flickered open.

Sasuke smiled softly, "Niisan..." he drew closer to his lips. "I love you, Niisan." he murmuered before sealing their lips in a soft kiss.

And when they parted, Sasuke got a good look at his sweaty, fucked-out aniki. His heavy-lidded eyes, the way his clothes clung to his toned physique. It all made his dick throb with the powerful need to claim his aniki. He slowly pushed Itachi off him and stood up. He took a moment to let his eyes sweep over the erotic sight before him, and then he leaned down, beginning to undress his brother.

When Itachi felt cold hair hit his ass and realised what was happening, he began to protest.

"Don't Sasuke... No time,"

Itachi had good reason to worry, his brother was beastly in bed. When Sasuke would top him, he would fuck him hard to the point of exhaustion. Brutally pounding into Itachi until he wept in pleasure and his dick was raw. The young man didn't know the _meaning _of the word "quickie", and they often ended up going for hours. Four, five, six times over; sometimes seven. One time they had tried for a marathon session; gone at it for over thirteen hours. Itachi had been had not been able to move for nearly two days. Bottom line; Sasuke did not know how to hold back.

He tried to push him away, but his brother only pressed himself closer. He gripped his chin in a biting grip and hissed viciously. "No." Itachi stilled his tone of voice. It was as if all his maleness, all his lust, had been compressed into that single word. It would not be denied, but Itachi made one last vain attempt.

"I have guard duty" he said simply.

"_Fuck _guard duty. I _want _you, Niisan. I'm going to _have _you. Right now." and he flipped Itachi to lay on his side.

"But Sasuke..."

"_Now, _Niisan!" he growled, brandishing his now dripping cock, looking positively feral. There was simply no reasoning with Sasuke when he got like this. Oh well, at least Itachi had tried.

"But you'll get Niisan in trouble, Sasuke" he transformed his face into his most winsome expression, with a fetching pout to boot. The mad gleam in Sasuke's eyes dimmed a little and he seemed to struggle a bit in his mind. Sasuke was too easy...

"Fine," he groused "I'll make it quick this time." Itachi's eyes sparkled.

Lifting Itachi's left thigh and wrapping his left leg around his waist, Sasuke poised himself at his aniki's entrance.

"But next time, you're mine for however long I please," he promised in a low, dangerous whisper.

Itachi nodded silently, sighing as he felt his otouto's fingers sift through his long, dark mane. He carefully tucked the stray strands behind an ear. He wanted to see every face his brother made as he fucked him. He wrapped an arm around Itachi's torso, and with a soft groan he began to push forward

"You're so beautiful, Niisan.." Sasuke breathed softly, in Itachi's ear, as he felt his aniki's yielding insides envelop him.

_Oh dear God, that was so hot to write (and I hope hot to read as well). This is my second go at writing smut (lemon, sex scene, porn, whatever you want to call it), my first being a Naruto & Sasuke three-shot I've been working on (to be published on soon!). It's cheered me up so much; I'm almost my old self again. Huzzah! Anyway, let me know what you think. Was it all right? *nervous* X{_

_Peace!_


	2. AN: Please Read!

_Author's Note_

_This story seemed to get a positive response. Nobody actually asked for a sequel, but everyone practically expected that I would make it, (oh you perverts) which I assume is a good sign. So I went to work and have tried my very best to make it better than the prequel._

_I decided to post it as a separate story, which can be found on my profile page. The title is_ Dynamic Entry Part II: The Uchiha Brothers' Day Off.

_I'll see you over there, my darlings!_

_Peace._

_-Xtase_


End file.
